


caim

by tryjng (mjmis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, i have the worst sense of vocabulary, no beta we die like men, sorry for repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjmis/pseuds/tryjng
Summary: caim (n.): “sanctuary”; an invisible circle of protection, drawn around the body with the hand, that reminds you that you are safe and loved, even in the darkest times. in where the hand described was iwaizumi’s, and oikawa couldn’t be more grateful.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	caim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malffuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malffuwu/gifts).



> i literally don’t even know why i decided to write this but that pang of inspo hit me and i decided why not?? also sorry if my other iwaoi fic didn’t make sense; 2am drabbles on notes wya? but i stan iwaoi and u should too!!

dedicated to bae @ [ malffuwu ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malffuwu) bc she’s honestly the best and she’s like the iwaizumi to my oikawa or the other way around <3

Iwaizumi had been in Oikawa’s life for as long as he could remember; always being the faint boy in the background during family photos, always mentioned while reliving the past, always standing by him as he felt emotions overwhelm him. There was a certain bond between the two, irreplaceable and never dull, basically meaning that there was never a bland moment when together. 

Whether it was Iwaizumi’s sharp remarks or Oikawa’s playful banter, the two had never encountered a boring conversation. However, when needed to be serious, Iwaizumi would always step up and take the role of the responsible friend. He would wipe away Oikawa’s tears and worries, reassuring him with witty but hidden compliments and promises of the next year. The exact reasons why Oikawa fell for his long-time childhood friend. 

Wherever he was, there was an Iwaizumi to shield him from the harsh truths of the outside world. An invisible hand on the back, abdomen, or arm, one that always belonged to a certain boy, even if he wasn’t physically there. 

Oikawa undoubtedly trusted the hand that was continuously shielding him from the harsh truths and realities the world had to offer. The robust and trustworthy root to this defending hand belonged to no one other than Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa’s so-called life partner. On occasions, Oikawa found it unabashedly embarrassing that he believed in Iwaizumi so much. Almost as if Iwaizumi was the source of the life that he had built for himself. He knew without Iwaizumi’s never-ending support and tough love, he wouldn’t be where he was today. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Oikawa wholeheartedly loved Iwaizumi. When he first met the spiker, hunting for bugs nearby the volleyball park he persistently played in, he fell in love. The very second that he had seen those promising eyes, he knew. 

However, it could only result in the result of one-sided love. His premature ‘Iwa-chan’ couldn’t possibly reciprocate his feelings. Luckily for him, Oikawa was a master of disguise. As much as Iwaizumi knew him, and to a great extent, Oikawa had masked the one side of him in which he hid from his spiky-haired friend.

So when Iwaizumi and Oikawa were laying on the grass on a hot summer’s night, Oikawa declared he loved daffodils. While Iwaizumi asked why, Oikawa simply gave a half-hearted shrug. But in his heart, he knew the daffodils were the prettiest but the most aching flowers. A flower that described him and Iwaizumi in the perfect sense.

“I’d like to imagine we’re together in another life. Promise me we’ll find each other again?” Oikawa muttered, feeling the Iwaizumi’s breath on his cheek.

He’d like to think that he saved the lives of millions in his past life, being able to see Iwaizumi's flustered state as of this moment. Oikawa knew better than to ask Iwaizumi to wait for him while he traveled the world, pursuing his dreams. It would be selfish of him to ask Iwaizumi for such a favor when Iwaizumi staying by his side this entire time was more than he could’ve possibly asked for. When Iwaizumi didn’t respond, Oikawa spoke up once more.

“When you look at the stars, tell your kids about me,” he whispered, feeling the fat tears finally escaping his eyes. 

When Iwaizumi failed to make yet another remark, Oikawa rolled over to face a crying Hajime. His eyes brimmed with tears; a single drop escaping his stubbornness. When he mouthed the three words over his endless tears, Oikawa felt like sobbing all over again. But this time, it would be him who would become responsible; embracing Iwaizumi while he bawled over Oikawa’s shoulder.


End file.
